No Happy Endings
by therandomer5000
Summary: In life there are no happy endings. This is especially true for four Mutant turtles. This is the end of the team, it's time to go their separate ways but is it a fond goodbye? Nope! WARNING! VERY ANGST-Y FIC AHEAD! LOTS OF DRAMA, EMOTIONAL TURMOIL, TENSION AND SWEARING AHEAD! R&R? x


**Decided to write an angst-y fic? drabble? scene? Whatever you wanna call it. I thought about how some family have a hate that actually tears them apart and that not all family are happy and love-y dove-y like most turtle fics. Even I have my own family issues so I decided to write about the turtles falling out. enjoy? x**

* * *

 **No Happy Endings**

Children all around the world are entertained by stories known as 'Fairy tales'. They snuggle up by themselves or with a loved one and listen to a fantastical story about amazing heroes and scary villains. They gasp and cheer at each twist in the plot before grinning at the happy ending.

'And they lived happily ever after' The book would read. There was never a happy ending for the villain, only ever the hero.

But that's the thing.

Those happy endings only exist in stories, real life doesn't have a happy ending.

Most people's lives end when they die but not for the Mutant turtles who live underground.

Their lives were ending right now… their story was drawing to a close only for four depressing sequels to follow after.

Their ending wasn't going to be happy, this was obvious.

Raph couldn't help but wonder if that meant they were the villains of the story, only the villains had bad endings.

He watched as each turtle stomped around the lair grabbing boxes and bags. Each grabbed a few extra disguises.

''Guys!'' Mikey was the only one not moving, he was standing in the middle of the chaos watching and pleading with big, frightened eyes. ''Th-This isn't right… Sensei wouldn't have wanted this!''

''Shut up Mikey!'' Raph scowled.

''Don't talk to him like that!'' Leo snapped. ''This is why we're splitting, you are such a bully! You're as bad as Shreddder!''

Raphael felt the need to punch his eldest brother but refrained. He just continued packing and banging about to show how angry he was, the sooner he finished the sooner he could leave.

He saw Donnie stop packing out of the corner of his eye, the gentle turtle was hurrying over to Michelangelo with a sympathetic look.

''It's ok'' He soothed as he hugged Mikey, ''you can come with me''

''I don't wanna leave the lair! This is our home!'' Mikey pushed him away angrily.

''Then we'll stay down here'' Donnie answered calmly as if he had never been pushed. ''That would save me a lot of packing''

Mikey suddenly saw what Donnie was trying to do, he wanted to stay wth Mikey like a family should.

''Ok'' Mike nodded tearfully. ''Now Leo and Raphie need to stay too''

''We ain't cowards like Don'' Raph scoffed. ''We don't need to stay home like babies! Besides, I don't think I could last another minute here with you dweebs''

He sped up his packing as Mikey gasped in offence.

''Don't be like that Raph'' Donnie begged. ''C'mon… we're still brothers…''

''SHUT UP!'' Raph bellowed as he turned to face the genius. ''THIS IS ALL YER FAULT ANYWAY! IF YOU HADN'T DONE THAT STUPID TEST TO SEE IF WE WERE RELATED THEN WE WOULD NEVER HAVE KNOWN WE WEREN'T! WE WOULD NEVER HAD FALLEN APART!''

''Shut up Raph'' Leo growled as he finished packing his bag. ''We already knew a hot head like you couldn't be related to us''

''And I already knew that a fuck up like you couldn't be related to me'' Raph retorted nastily.

''I'm the fuck up!?'' Leo laughed incredulously. ''Are you fucking kidding me!? You're the biggest fuck up I've actually ever known! You constantly get yourself into trouble! You're only just worse than Donnie!''

''Hey!'' Donnie frowned defiantly. ''I'm not a mess up''

''Aw fer fucks sake Don!'' Raph snapped at Donnie's lack of swearing. ''You fuck up everything! Every invention goes wrong for you!''

''Not EVERY invention'' Donnie backs down in defeat and Mikey holds his hand in reassurance.

''That's not fair'' Mikey says quietly. ''He's smarter than all of us''

''Yeah especially you'' Leo and Raph said together before turning on each other.

''YOU KNOW HE CAN'T HELP IT RAPH!''

''YOU CALLED HIM STUPID TOO YA BASTARD!''

''FUCK YOU RAPH! FUCK YOU!''

''I AIN'T TAKIN' THIS SHIT NO MORE! AM OUTTA HERE!''

''LEARN TO SPEAK ENGLISH WHILE YOU'RE AT IT SHIT-FOR-BRAINS!''

''GO FUCK YERSELF! GET THAT STICK OUTTA YER ASS!''

''GUYS! STOP IT!'' Mikey screamed, tears streaming down his face. Donatello had a hand on his shoulder and was looking slightly frightened.

Leo and Raph realised they had their weapons out and had been slowly stepping towards each other.

''If you're gonna leave just leave'' Donnie sighed in defeat. ''I don't want to hear your horrible insults to one another… neither of us do… If you don't want to be brothers then fine, get out.''

''Fine'' Raph turned around and hoisted his backpack onto his shell, he piled the few boxes he had and lifted them up. Leo did the same.

''Don't bother coming back until you've realised that we're family. Blood related or not.'' Donnie commanded.

''We're not family Donnie'' Leo said seriously, ''Not anymore…''

''It's time to stop pretendin' you guys… we were never family and now we need ta leave and put all this behind us'' Raph sighed as he headed towards the door. ''The last 25 years never happened.''

As he left he heard Leo wish them well before following him out.

And that's what happened. Raphael never heard from Leonardo again, none of them did. It was like he vanished off the face of the earth.

He only saw Mikey once after a year of having left only to see he was looking miserable. He ignored his baby brother as he screamed at him, telling him it was his fault Donne had become depressed and that they were all gone.

After five or so years Raph realised he had never felt lonelier. He wished he could go back and change everything but he couldn't.

He had always thought that he and his 'brothers' were heroes and would always be able to save the day but in the end they were really just the bitter villains.

The ones that lived in their own, false world and believed they were doing nothing wrong.

They were the real bad guys and there was no happy ending for them. Never. Their story was over

 _And they never lived happily ever after._

 _The End_

* * *

 **I miss writing angsty fics...**

 **So if it wasn't obvious, this story is about the turtles finding out that they aren't really related. A strange tension begins once they learn this bit of information and their relationships go down hill from there. Sorry if I made your favourite characters different and evil, it's just because I know people can change dramatically when they learn something so dramatic and important.**

 **I love Mikey and Donnie and I honestly feel like they wouldn't be too bothered about the fact of being unrelated...**

 **Not sure if that's really how Leo and Raph would react but it added drama to the story so... ah well?**

 **Please leave a review of your opinion on how you think this situation would have panned out. or just... you know... leave a review on what you think of it? Maybe both? Much appreciated!**


End file.
